


Bunnies

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dialogue-Only, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Discussion of the Afterlife, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Soppy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: Sherlock askes why John promised to love him forever when forever doesn't exist. John gives him a good answer.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Bunnies 小兔叽](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413139) by [Cath_melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_melon/pseuds/Cath_melon)



"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock."

"Why did you say that?"

"What?"

"That you would love me forever?"

"Because I will, babe. Now go to sleep."

..

..

..

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock."

"You won't be able to love me forever because we'll die and that will be that. Poof. No more us."

"Wrong."

"But John..."

"We will have a pleasant existence in the afterlife in our own cozy little version of 221B. Mrs. Hudson will even 'live' down stairs."

"But John, the afterlife is impossible."

"So is love, you once told me so yourself."

"Well..."

..

..

..

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock."

"Tell me all about our afterlife. I don't want it to be boring."

"You'll play the violin for me and compose the most glorious pieces whilst I watch and listen to you in all your wonder. You'll still solve murders because, of course, there will be uncounted dead people who don't know how they died or who killed them. The science of the afterlife will be so different that you will be able to perform experiments forever and not get bored. And... best of all... we'll shag like bunnies every day."

..

..

..

"Murders?"

"Yup."

"Experiments?"

"Yup."

"Music?"

"Yup."

..

..

..

"Shag like bunnies?"

"Yup."

..

..

..

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock."

"I like the sound of that, an afterlife with you."

"Good. Now go to sleep."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I feel like a very energetic bunny."

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
